Masamune and Frieda: Shower Pleasures
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: Wrote this off the bat to kick the stress away from my busy days and writer's block. Rated M for sexual themes and some smut so don't like it, don't read it! Masamune x OC


**Hey guys, so I've noticed I haven't been updating very often, that's due to writer's block and an AP Test coming up this week, so I'm studying pretty hard. So I decided to get naughty and write this one-shot of my OC and Masamune Kadoya.**

**I just had to do this, lol! My OC Frieda is dating Masamune Kadoya, and BTW I write fanfictions about them together. Normally I do yaoi couples, like Masamune x Ginga, but I also do regular and OC couples too. :3**

**Mature Content for reasons: nudity, sexual themes/activity (though they actually don't have sex), groping, fondling, sucking, licking, all that stuff. Don't like it, then please leave! This is only for those who are into these stuff!**

* * *

An Italian-Japanese girl was at her bathroom. taking a shower. The hot water trickled through her hourglass figure, her cherry hair, and around her C-cup breasts. Her name was Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina,but she's mainly addressed as Frieda Love. She decided to take a nice, hot shower since it was a good day to relax and kick the stress away.

Suddenly, the 16 year old saw the door open, revealing a familiar face, the self-proclaimed Number One Blader, Frieda's boyfriend, yes the one and only Masamune Kadoya. Frieda blushed when she saw that he was wearing nothing else but a mint green towel around his slim waist.

"Hey there, Cherry Girl...is there room left for me?" The Japanese blader asked, seductively. the Italian-Japanese girl blushed so hard when she saw Masamune checking her wet, naked body. It didn't really matter for Frieda since her Japanese boyfriend already saw her naked during a makeout session.

"Oh you naughty boy. You're so pervy...but of course, join in." Frieda replied, seductively and blushing. Then her boyfriend just stripped off his towel from his waist, making her blush even more. Masamune did as insisted and now the couple is face-to-face.

"You look sexy in the shower...you know," Masamune whispered while blushing.  
"Th...thanks and same to you, Masamumu," Frieda replies. Masamune then caressed his girlfriend's cheek and leaned closer to her. The couple then began to share a deep, passionate kiss.

Frieda then wrapped her around Masamune's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The cherry haired girl began moaning, which enticed her boyfriend even more. His tongue tried to gain access towards her, so he slipped his tongue further to her neck, and began sucking on it. The Italian-Japanese girl was blushing even more and she was stroking Masamune's now wet hair. Frieda was moaning even more as Masamune still sucked her neck and he bit her, leaving a few hickeys on her neck.

Frieda's heart was racing while she was locked into pleasure and she felt Masamune run his tongue lower towards her body and eventually went to her chest. Next thing she knew is that she felt her boyfriend's hand on her left breast. It was clear that he was fondling her breasts.

"Damn girl, so soft," Masamune comments while smirking and he noticed his girlfriend was blushing a crimson color. The Japanese blader really squeezed her breasts and began to pinch her nipples, making her gasp.

"Oh, Masamumu!" The Italian-Japanese moaned. She then felt Masamune's tongue on her right nipple, sucking it making her moan louder. The Japanese blader was so focused on sucking it for so long and eventually bit it, making her moan louder and louder. Eventually, he went the other way around, by sucking her left nipple and fondling her right breast, doubling the pleasure.

Masamune then used his hands to trail down Frieda's voluptuous curves and then he had his palm between her legs, making the cherry haired girl gasp and blush a beet red color, arousing him even more.

"Masamune! What are you-"

"Relax babe, I know what I'm doing," Masamune responds, smirking. He then began rubbing her crotch making her moan.

"Oh, God Masamune!" Frieda moans and she felt Masamune spreading her legs, exposing her womanhood by his thumb and index finger. The Japanese blader also used his index finger to rub her clit in a circular motion.

"Masa-mune..." The Italian-Japanese girl moans, being aroused. Masamune continued to rub it and in a faster pace. This was going on for at least 5 minutes, and he was enjoying his girlfriend's moans each time. He even increased the friction of rubbing by using his fingernail and she was even more aroused.

The Japanese teen also went further; he had his finger under his girlfriend's clit, reaching to her girlhole. Frieda gasped as he inserted his finger inside her for a minute.

"Getting wet, hm...Cherry girl?"

"Oh, Masamumu," Frieda moans. Then he began fingering her using his right hand while using his left hand to cup her slightly large breast, stimulating her endlessly.

"More...More!" Frieda cried in pleasure so the Japanese blader added another digit inside her, and eventually the 3rd digit. He then felt her wet inside, which she was near her climax.

"You feel good, girl!" Masamune says seductively and he increased the speed of fingering her with all of his finger in her. She was completely aroused without saying any other words.

"Please...make me cum!" Frieda screamed so her boyfriend went in full speed. She then moaned in an intense level before her orgasm, which a lot of her love juices spilled out between her legs. She panted heavily until Masamune removed his hand from her.

"Wow...you felt amazing, Frieda," Masamune comments.

"Yeah and it felt good, you having to touch me like that," Frieda responded, still blushing since the 2 of them were still naked and the hot water was still running.

"But that's not all though, I'll make you scream in pure pleasure under the bed sheets," the Japanese blader said, smirking.

"Oh, you..." the Italian-Japanese girl replied.

* * *

**Note: I did this since I was bored and decided to get dirty, so yeah. Also it's to kick the stress away, really. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
